Ryo-kun
Ryo-kun (りょーくん) is an utaite who started uploading in September 2010, but is slowly gaining many fans. He is very active in uploading and makes a point to upload one or two songs per month. Ryo-kun's voice can be classified as the boy next door type of voice - not too high and not too low. What may Ryo-kun apart from other utaite is the distinct gentleness of his voice - he can do a wide variety of songs without his voice losing its softness. Ryo-kun can also rap, as seen in the Smiling ✽ Xmas edition collab. "Blackjack" is his most popular cover with over 262K views. Ryo-kun can sing in a shota voice, as well as a female voice, although it is usually more common for him to do so in his namahousous, during which he likes to sing random songs. Ryo-kun mixes his own songs, but he's still in the learning process so there are usually some lapses in his mixing. Often he just gets other people to mix for him. Besides being able to mix, Ryo-kun can also play the guitar, which can be seen in his namahousous. Ryo-kun seems to be very close with maro. and often hangs out with him, as seen though his twitter. They have released three collaborative albums, and their collab unit is called Ryomaro (りょーまろ). They also hold namahousous together. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of fly away now. # Member of nicoMEN's # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Kamikyoku wo Utattemita 5 (Released on September 07, 2011) # under lights (Released on December 31, 2011) # Aurora Rave-VOCALOID DANCE COVER (Released on December 31, 2011) # a.c.t. with maro. (Released on February 15, 2012) # a.c.t. 2 with maro. (Released on April 28, 2012) # Now you know better (Released on April 28, 2012) # endless resist (Released on August 11, 2012) # SPLASH (MUDEAN's collaboration album) with maro. (Released on August 11, 2012) # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Kami Kyoku wo Utattemita 6 (Released on August 15, 2012) # Ikemen Voice Paradise 5 (Released on October 17, 2012) # Re:you (Released on January 16, 2013) List of covered songs (2010.10.12) # "crack" (2010.10.24) # "Blackjack" (2010.11.04) # "ggrks" (Go Google It) feat. Ryo-kun and Maruru (2010.11.10) # "Kimi no Taion" (Your Body Heat) (2010.11.19) (Not in Mylist) # "Cat Food" (2010.11.19) # "Poker Face" (2010.12.01) (Not in Mylist) # "Whiteout" (2010.12.15) (Taken down on NND) # "Smiling" -✽ Xmas edition ✽- (collab) (2010.12.24) # "Emotion&Reason" (2011.01.14) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2011.01.22) (Taken down on NND) # "Risky Game" (2011.01.27) # "orange" (2011.03.25) # "Corruption Garden" (2011.03.29) (Taken down on NND) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Ryo-kun and Meeko (2011.04.11) # "Shoushuuriki" (Anti-Odor Strength) (2011.04.27) # "Shinkaron code:variant" feat. Ryo-kun and maro. (2011.05.03) # "Ippou Tsuukou" (One-way Route) (2011.05.04) # "Pero Pero" (Lick Lick) (2011.05.23) # "Natsu no Hito, Yuurei to, Kami-sama" (2011.05.27) # "Arrest Rose" feat. Ryo-kun, TaMU and puruto (2011.06.03) # "Hana he Tadoru ito" (2011.07.08) # "Eien Hanabi" (Eternal Fireworks) (2011.08.24) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Ryo-kun and Baru (2011.08.28) # "Noisy Lover's Soul" (2011.10.10) # "Kimi ni Todoke" (Reaching You) (Kimi ni Todoke OP) (2011.11.10) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Ryo-kun and Maruru (2011.11.10) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Effect) -Acoustic ver.- feat. Ryo-kun and maro. (2011.12.30) (Not in Mylist) # "Mitsu no Matsuri" feat. Ryo-kun and Kettaro (2012.01.28) # "S・K・Y" (2012.02.29) # "Juliet and Romeo" (2012.05.10) # "Nibyokan" (For Two Seconds) -Band ver.- (2012.05.25) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.06.27) # "EARTH DAY" (2012.07.06) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) feat. Ryo-kun and Mofu@ (2012.09.22) # "Mousou Sketch" (Delusion Sketch) (2012.09.25) # "Mugen no Sutarujī" (2012.10.24) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.26) # "Children Record" (2012.11.16) # "Ohayou" (Good Morning) (Hunter x Hunter OP) (2012.11.28)}} Discography Gallery Trivia *He has two piercings in his left ear. *On his blog, he like to accompany his posts with very messy illustrations by himself. External links *Official Website *Blog *Twitter Category:NND Male Utaite Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:nicoMEN's Category:fly away now.